


Not-So-Secret Secrets

by NMartin



Series: Swan Queen [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Caught, Closet Sex, Closets, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week 2015, Swan Queen Week Summer 2015, Trapped, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has wanted to ask Regina out for weeks, but doesn't have the courage to. So Henry and Ruby plan on making both women talk, even if that means they are going to spend hours in a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Secret Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Swan Queen Week #7 ~ Trapped Together

“Ruby, you know that moms are gonna know it has been us, right?” the teenager questioned, looking at the waitress with curiosity as they saw the two women carry boxes out of the apartment. Finally Emma had decided to get a place of her own to live in with Henry, and so the Charmings had spent weeks putting the blonde’s things into boxes and on a closet, waiting for the apartment she had rented to be ready for her to move in. That day the Charmings were gone to the doctor with Neal, and it was Henry, Ruby and Regina the ones helping her carry boxes into the trunk. “Like, we are the only ones here, it will be obvious.”

“I know. But it is going to be so much fun, Henry. And Emma needs this little push, you know that.”

“Mom is right. You’re not a good influence on me.”

“No one said she wasn’t right.”

* * *

“Okay, two more and we are finished.” Regina spoke with a happy sigh as she bent forward to take one extreme of the box, then waited for the other to help her. Emma quickly reached for the other end and slowly picked the box up— only to let it fall at the sound of the door slamming shut behind her. “Ouch!” Regina cried out, feeling the heavy box fall on her foot. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” she yelled, making the giggles coming from outside inaudible. She fell on her bottom and quickly took out her boot, hands going to her ankle. “Fuck…”

“You okay?” Emma asked, quickly kneeling next to the other and pushing the box away, then took the other’s ankle. “Tell me when it hurts.” she spoke, applying slight pressure.

“A box full of books just fell on my foot, of course it fucking hurts.”

“Don’t get all moody with me, Regina, it was an accident.”

“Oh, shut up and open the door, I need to get some ice for my ankle.”

The other rolled her eyes at the woman’s bossy tone, but quickly stood up and opened the door. Or at least tried to, since it seemed to be stuck. “What the…” she muttered, trying again. That closet did not have any locks, not inside or outside, and there should not be anything that blocked it from outside. _Unless…_ “Damnit, Henry.”

“Henry?”

Emma’s eyes went wide. She could not tell Regina what she was thinking— accusing their son of trapping them in a closet was not something she would ever do—, but the teenager had his own way to do things. Since the savior had talked about him about asking Regina out— to what he had reacted with a roll of eyes and a sighed “finally”— he had kept reminding the woman five times a day. And of course, if she knew her son well, he had finally decided to make her do it. “He…” she started, gathering some courage but quickly dismissing the idea of asking Regina out in a closet. “He was outside a minute ago, maybe he can hear us. Henry!” she called. Of course, there was no answer, and she tried again. “Henry! Ruby?!” she called once more. _You little shit._

“Please tell me we’re not trapped.” the other sighed, still with her hands on her ankle.

“We’re trapped.”

* * *

“How much time has it been?” Emma questioned, sitting opposite to the other. She had been playing with her watch for hours, unable to speak as she noticed how Regina closed her eyes in an attempt to either fall asleep or simply calm down. She had tried calling Henry and Ruby a few more times, obviously failing to be heard, and given up.

“Half an hour” the other replied, letting out a sigh. “This has been Henry, hasn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, Emma. You know him. He trapped us so you would ask me out, and Ruby helped him.” Regina spoke calmly, not even opening her eyes as she did so. Emma’s mouth fell open, not believing what she had just heard. “I’m going to kill that Bitch Brat Wolf gi—”

“Wait, you know?!”

“Know what?”

“That I…. me… That I want to ask you out.”

“Yes.”

“But it was a secret?”

“Exactly. It’s a secret, so the whole town knows.”

“Since when do you know?”

“A week.”

“And you had not mentioned it to me?!”

“Why would I?”

“Because it is me asking _you_ out.”

“I know, and I am not going to mention it until you’re brave enough to ask.” the other finally opened her eyes, then looked at the other. “You’re a coward.”

“Why are you calling me a coward now?!”

“You haven’t asked yet.”

“It wasn’t the time.”

“It never is the time, isn’t it?”

“What…?”

“If you really wanted to ask me out, you would have done it by now. But you haven’t, so you’re not that interested in me anyway.”

“That makes no sense.”

“It does.”

“I haven’t asked you yet because I’m scared.”

“Of what? Being rejected?”

“Should I be?”

“Not really.”

“Not… really...?”

“I would have accepted.”

“What?”

“I would have said yes.”

“To me asking you out?”

“No, to babysitting the baby my sister had with my exboyfriend, what do you think.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“You would have said yes…”

“If only you had asked.”

Emma fell silent, the conversation that had developed in just a moment leaving her speechless. Regina would say yes, if she asked. ”Regina.” she spoke, moving from her spot and crawling to the other, kneeling in front of her and sighing. The brunette wasn’t looking at her, brown eyes set on the wall on her right instead. “Uh, well.” Emma pursed her lips and licked them, then sighed and started speaking. “Do you want to go out with me? Have a date at Granny’s?”

“No.”

“But you just said—”

“I am not going for a date to that widow’s dirty diner.”

“Is that a no then?”

“Thinking is not your best skill, isn’t it?”

“I’m nervous and confused, I can’t really think straight right now.”

“Not like you have ever thought _straight._ ”

“Don’t get all punny on me. Yes or no, do you want to go out with me?”

“Yes.”

Emma grinned. “See, that wasn’t so hard to say.” she spoke, going back to her spot and resting her head against the door, a smile on her face as she closed her eyes. She would cook for Regina, at her new place. Henry could stay another night with his grandparents, or stay home alone. Emma would put candles, buy a decent bottle of wine, find some calm and romantic music.

“Emma.”

“What?” she opened her eyes again, staring at the other woman. “Are you already regretting saying yes?”

“No, I just—” Regina sighed and rolled her eyes, then awkwardly tried to move closer. Still, her ankle hurt too much for her to even brush it against the floor.

“Wait,” the blonde stood up and walked to her, then sat next to the other and looked at her. “What?”

“This.” Regina whispered, leaning to the side and giving the other a kiss. It was soft, just their lips pressing together, a small smile forming on their faces as they pulled back. “You’re not the only one who has thought of asking out the other. I was just smart enough to not to tell Henry.”

“Oh, even when you’re trying to be romantic you are calling me dumb.” Emma laughed, leaning forward to kiss the other again.

* * *

“Emma! Henry told us you had got st—” Mary Margaret said an hour later, but her words were interrupted at the sight of the mayor straddling her daughter, bare bodies flushed together and covered in sweat as they panted. They both looked at the other with surprised wide eyes, seeing her lips part to say something. Instead, Mary Margaret turned and covered Henry’s eyes, dragging him away from the door. “Henry, don’t look, it’s porn!”


End file.
